


in the rain

by che_rrry



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_rrry/pseuds/che_rrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Town streets were always smattered with a suburban feel of friendliness and warmth, even when there were what could possibly be storm clouds overhead. Casting very, very dark shadows from above. [Riku/Namine, KH358/2Days]</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> redid this one too! its cute and fluffy and less weirdly worded now  
> and its more implied romantic then that weird "haha we're friends, not dating!" thing i was doing

 

Twilight Town streets were always smattered with a suburban feel of friendliness and warmth, even when there were what could possibly be storm clouds overhead. Casting very, very dark shadows from above.

However, being with Riku made it a bit better, walking in stride with her fingers interlocked with his gloved ones, leaning against him ever so slightly- an action reciprocated by nudging her hair gently with his cheek. To anyone else, they looked like a doting young couple.

To themselves, they, to eachother, were just someone who they happened to be paired with as a partner, and happened to grow close with. And have a crush on. The former description was only a slight misunderstanding of perception.

And, to the sky, they, along with any other bystanders, were a pair of insolent ants to shower upon with no mercy.

Namine felt a drop of water fall with a harsh splash upon her nose, followed in gradual procession with more ungraceful pellets of rain beating down upon the ground, the sky fading from a dull white-gray to a full stormy, ashen gray. She took a quick step defensively towards the silverette, her eyes trained towards the sky, clutching his cloaked arm tightly. The prospect of rain would be appreciated more in different circumstances, when she wasn't clothed in anything but bare white and if there wasn't a prospective storm to arrive.

Riku's cheeks grew a soft pink, looking downwards to the blonde, and from the arch of his eyebrows and the small noise of exclamation barely heard, he seemed surprised, for a moment- before the reality of the scene locked in. Acting swiftly, though his cheeks definitely redder now, he fumbled with a sleek black umbrella he had brought along "just in case" and fidgeted with the handle, struggling slightly, but eventually managing to force it open, holding it above Namine.

"Riku..," quietly whispering his name, she raised her hand to the suspended handle of the umbrella, and once again intertwined her hand with his. She meant to thank him...

...but Riku had moved on to other thoughts. What if he and Namine could actually sit together, eating blue-tinted sea salt ice cream while watching the sun dip below the horizon, leaving mesmerizing hues of purples of oranges in its leave. What if he could actually bring Namine to Destiny Islands on a date and spend the whole day talking and laughing and spending the day with her and ending up sleeping together on that hammock while watching the sunset again-

Losing himself in thoughts of what could be, he absentmindedly tilted the umbrella backwards. Absolutely destroying the umbrella's purpose of "protection from the rain".

This new change deterred Namine from her own reverie, and her gaze shifted from the unfamiliar rain-drenched cobblestone path to the currently lost silverette. The umbrella had moved, she needed it back where it was, otherwise she will be soaked in rain while wearing white and that was not a combination she wished to occur.

"R-Riku..!" her volume was a bit louder than she intended for it to be, she didn't mean to yell at him- but it worked. He was alarmed for a moment, before his face grew a warm pink in embarrassment and he readjusted the umbrella.

"..S-sorry."

And they walked back to the mansion, hand in hand, having done absolutely nothing that they were told to do.


End file.
